A new Beginning
by Fleur06
Summary: A Lawson/Kerry ending.  Iti s after Season 3 and Kerry is with Detective Chris Finch and James is now in Witness Protection and Kerry is trying to find out who is behind killing him and getting rid of her.
1. Chapter 1

Rush Fanfic

Driving away from her place for the last time, she looks behind her, the place she called home, no longer existed, the fire/bomb was no accident, the only thing was they expected her to be in the house when it happened. She will leave it up to the bomb squad, TR and the others to look around. It all started with the attempt on James life at the rehab, that Detective Chris Finch put him in a safe house, trying to protect and help her son, she was now a target too.

Arriving at the hospital yet again, the conversation she had at her house keeps replaying in her mind, looking at the big folder next to her, could she really do it could she leave TR. If only it was her it would be fine, but seeing Christian in hospital at least he was stable now and Shannon injured was another thing. Was shooting the TR car, meant to be for her, or a message sent to her, either way, it didn't matter.

Walking into Christians room, she smiles as she Annie there, with the baby, the baby that was nearly fatherless. Looking up at Kerry, Annie sees the guilt written on her face, it is there every time she comes to visit Christian, every night. "He is stable Kerry, getting better" seeing her smile slightly in relief, she wonders the reason behind it all.

Driving back to base, deep in thought, at least Shannon is home now, she knows Shannon and Lawson are together, even though he will never admit it. Remembering the conversation she had with him a while ago, she smiles, he never did listen to her. Even threatening to end his career, didn't work, but now it is the least of her problems there relationship, if she was really honest it hurt that he was with someone else, they had there chance a long time ago and it didn't work out, they have both moved on though.

Walking into base, she watches Leon at the screen, he was annoying at times, but he was like a son to her, she would miss his antics their conversations. Seeing Lawson come up on screen, could she really leave him. It was fine when they were targeting just her, but the recent events, showed that they meant business, anyone who was close or even associated with her, was a target now. Getting up she calls out "See you later Leon" turning around Kerry is out of TR before he can reply, looking at her, the toll all of this is showing on her face.

Walking into her hotel room later that day, she puts the folder down on the bench, before walking over to get a drink. Looking around she loves the view but misses her place, the place she called home, the place she could never go back to. Walking over to the lounge she sits down looking at the folder, opening it up she starts reading it. Hearing a noise she looks up and sees her partner Detective Chris Finch from the Drug Squad, looking at him, she wouldn't be able to get through this without him, funny how things turn out.

Remembering the time he asked her out, wasn't the best start, but then things progressed, she was trying to catch the guys after James, on her own, but Chris was by her side helping her. Feeling his lips upon hers, he sits down next to her, pulling her towards him, wanting to protect her forever. Looking at the folder on the table "made a decision, you know I'll come with you Kerry no matter what?" Looking at him, he knows it is taking its toll she looks tired. "I can't expect you to give up your life to be with me, who knows where, for how long, leaving your friends, family behind." "I want to" is his simple answer. "I wish James had never come back from America, that he had stayed over there, how does that make me look Chris, that I wish my own son, had never come to visit me" "After what he has put you through, I'd say its normal, he hasn't made your life easy Kerry, none of this is your fault", reaching for her hand "You need to go to bed and sleep" Her eyes open "is that an offer?" Smiling at her "don't tempt me, but sleep is the operative word here"

Walking to the bedroom with her, he wraps his arms around her, as she lies in bed, hoping she will get some sleep. As tired as she is, she can't sleep, the events of the months keep replaying in her mind, if she didn't try to find out who was after James things would be ok" Feeling Chris's lips on her head she knows she is lucky to have him

Arriving at work early the following morning her mind is still uncertain, what should she do, she knows what she should do but can she do it. Walking out to her car, she needs to drive around. Pulling out of TR, she drives out to Albert Lake, as she hops back in again, there is a huge explosion.

Back at TR, Leon is at the coms desk, hearing a call come through, he stares at the screen, not being able to move. Having to get in contact with TR "Lawson, Josh, you need to get to Albert Park" is all he can say before calling out to Pete to come down. Walking into the locker room he puts his hands on his head, as the tears start to come.

Arriving at Albert Park, Lawson walks toward the cordon off area, seeing the remains of a burnt car, he sees the number plate, knowing that number plate he races over "Im Senior Sergeant Lawson Blake from Tactical Response is she alright, what happened where is she, that is Inspector Vincents Car?" Nodding, as they see the others walk over "it is her car" then seeing the look on their face he shakes his head "Im sorry, she didn't make it"

With the heads hanging, they slowly make their way back to base. Walking into the locker room, Josh turns to them "lets go to the pub" Nodding they walk out of base. Shannon turns around to see Lawson sitting there "Lawson?" Shaking his head "go Shannon I want to be alone" Walking out of base he has no idea where he is going, running on auto pilot he keeps on going. A couple of hours later he stops looking up he is at Williamstown, pier, sitting down on the chair, he looks out over the water, his mind wanders back to a few years ago, after Grace died, events lead to him going back to Kerry's place for a night which ended up for a weekend. They kept their relationship a secret but there first real date was here, dinner at Williamstown then walking along the foreshore, safe that no one from TR would see them here. Is that all he has now of Kerry memories, he didn't even get to say goodbye to her, the last few weeks had been tense between them to say the least, her stupidity in trying to find the drug dealers was putting all of TR at risk. Now he couldn't even say sorry to her. Walking to the pub, he gets a six pack, walking back to the water he sits down looking over the bay, each drink dedicated to Kerry.


	2. Chapter 2

**A few days later – after the funeral**

Coming back to TR after Kerry's funeral was hard, the place that she had worked so hard to make, the rules she broke too. Could life continue in TR, who would they get to replace her. Sitting at the locker room he sees Leon come in "Lawson, Inspector Johnson wants to see you" Getting up he walks out into the coms room "Senior Sergeant Lawson Blake" "Yeah who are you" he asks.

Im Inspector Johnson from ESD, showing his badge I need you and and Leon here to come with me." Seeing the look on Leons face he had been to ESD before "Whats this about?" "I just need you both to come with me."

Getting Pete to come down to cover Leon, they hop in the car. Arriving at HQ a short time later they are taken up to a room. Not having a clue what is going on, they sit on the chairs to wait. Seeing Detective Chris Finch walk in,. before they have a chance to ask "what ever happens in this room today, remains confidential, no one is to know, you can not tell anyone what you saw or what happened." Lawson looks at chris more confused than ever but nods. The door opens, Lawson and Leon's mouth drops open.

Walking into the room, comes Kerry, racing over to her, Leon embraces her with a big hug tears coming down his eyes. She looks up at Lawson before turning to Chris "give us a minute?" Nodding he turns to them "You can not tell anyone that Kerry is still alive, her life depends upon it and yours"

Looking up at Leon and Lawson "Im sorry I couldn't tell you that I had survived the bombing, they want it to look like im dead. Im going into Witness Protection with James until it is all over." Then walking over to Leon "You're the best intel officer I have ever worked with, I'll miss you" before giving him a kiss and wrapping her arms around me "Your like the mum I never had Kerry. TR won't be the same without you, even miss your grumpy moods" he whispers back. Getting up to walk out of the room to give Lawson and Kerry time together, he looks back one last time, he will miss her so so much.

Seeing Lawson look at her "I understand you couldn't tell us" Nodding "Look after TR for me, don't let it close down, make sure it does well. Keep Stella and Michael in line. Make sure your happy Lawson" Looking into his eyes, she sees him lean into her, his lips reaching hers, the kiss gentle and lingering. The lips she had felt before and longed to feel again. Feeling his arms wrapped around her. Wanting his arms around her forever, they are interrupted by a knock on the door pulling away they see Chris standing there Looking up at him "Just a few more minutes?"

Nodding he closes the door, "when do you leave?" Looking into his eyes "tonight, we go to Point Cooke RAAF base, leave about 7 pm I think" closing her eyes as tears start to build up, she always knew Lawson would be the hardest to say goodbye too, the man she had loved for so long, yearned for, but could never have. "We, as in you and Chris?" Lawson asks. Nodding "Chris is coming with me?" One thing he needed to know "do you love him Kerry?" That is something she didn't know, she liked him and loved spending time with him but did she love him, having Lawson ask her that. Walking back to him she briefly kisses him, before walking to the door.

Walking out of the room, she can't turn back. Seeing Chris there, he pulls her towards her into his arms, he knew those 2 had something going, the way they acted towards each other, but it was him she ended up choosing.

Walking out of HQ, Lawson hops in a taxi, to St Kilda beach, getting off, he walks along the esplanade and the beach, is this the end, could he say goodbye to Kerry, see her leave with someone else. Could he never see her again, did he love her, did he love Shannon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hailing a taxi he goes to Shannons place knocking on the door, hearing her come to the door, he takes a deep breath. Looking at his face, she knows that something has happened, opening the door she waits for him to walk in. Following her inside he takes a deep breath "Im sorry Shannon" seeing her look at him with her blue eyes he has to be strong "we can't be together any more" then walking over to her he briefly kisses her "I'll miss you and the time we spent together was great, im sorry" turning around to walk out. "That's it, you broke up with me in less than a minute" she calls out after him, confused also, that wasn't the Lawson she knew and loved.

Watching Lawson walk out, did he just break up with me, she knew he was going through a rough time with Kerry dying, and everything but she never thought he would break up with her. She always knew he had something for Kerry but now she was dead. Shaking her head, she is confused and really pissed off. He was always running off to help her, even dead she couldn't let him go.

Racing inside his house, Lawson hurriedly packs some clothes in a bag, scribbling a note, to leave in his car for Josh. Driving out to Point Cooke, he looks at his watch, he needs to hurry it is already 6.30 and he is only leaving Melbourne, hopefully no peak hour traffic. Racing out of Melbourne, he hears sirens, looking down he curses that he was speeding.

Pulling over to the side of the road, he watches at the two constables walk over. Winding down his window he shows his badge, "Senior Sergeant Lawson Blake from Tactical Response" after checking his ID, he sighs in relief that they let him go.

Checking his speed this time, he drives within the limit reaching Point Cooke Base, at 6.55 pm. Stopping at the security check, he shows his badge, "Has Inspector Vincent and Detective Chris Finch arrived yet?" Walking over to the records he curses, getting impatient "Can you show me where the planes take off, they have a plane booked for tonight, or for Victoria Police, drugs squad or Tactical response" going through ever name he knows. Nodding "Drug squad has booked the plane, departing at 7.10 pm."

Following the directions, Lawson quickly parks his car, leaving the note there for Josh, and keys under the seat for him. Grabbing his bag he runs across the road towards the tarmac, seeing Kerry walking out to the plane with Chris, he yells out "Kerry, Kerry"

Walking towards the plane with Chris, trying to control her tears from falling, saying goodbye to Lawson today was tough, she was glad Chris was with her and also James. Was her mind playing tricks, was that really Lawson's voice?" Turning around she sees Lawson running towards her.

Seeing her stop, Lawson continues running. Stopping in front of her "Kerry I love you, I want to be with you. I want to come with you?" "What about TR, what about Shannon, you won't be able to see any of them again, whos going to run TR?" Kerry asks searching his face for his reaction "I broke up with Shannon, and I want you Kerry, I love TR, but you're the one I want to be with, its taken all of this to make me realise that. Josh will look after TR, and you know he can, I just want to be with you nothing else matters"

Her heart torn between the two men, can she ask Lawson to leave TR, to come and be with her, can she say no to Chris coming. What should she do.

Walking back over to Kerry, Chris sees the bags Lawson is carrying, and the look on Kerry's face "Whats happening" even though he knows the answer. He knew he interrupted something today when he knocked on the door, the look of something in Kerry's eyes, was it guilt, they were too close then, but then he thought she was only saying goodbye.

Then turning to Kerry "the plane is leaving shortly." Nodding "I know" then turning to Chris then back to Lawson she walks over to Chris, closing her eyes "Im sorry Chris, you've given up so much for me, but…" stopping her "Im not Lawson, your not in love with me are you Kerry?" Nodding "Im sorry"

"Ill get all my information changed over to Lawson's for you. Take care Kerry" before walking away so she couldn't see the tears that were about to fall. He really did love Kerry, and would of done anything for her. Deep down, he knew she had feeling for Lawson, but he never thought he would of acted of them.

Walking over to Lawson, she wraps his arms around him, drawing her towards him "Are you sure"

nodding "Yes" then quickly dialling Josh's number "Josh, can you pick up my car from Point Cooke RAAF, the keys are under the seat, look after TR for me, you've been a great mate" Then turning to Kerry, wraps his arms around her waist as they board the plane.

Walking into base the next day, Josh has picked up Lawson's car and read the letter he then destroyed as per Lawson's wishes, he always knew something had happened between Kerry and Lawson but never thought Lawson would give it all up for her, actually he is just relieved that Kerry is still alive. .

Watching Shannon walk in, he wondered how much she knew, did she know that Lawson was in love with Kerry. Waiting for the whole team to arrive, he assembled them all in the coms room. "Lawson isn't coming back to TR, he has gone for an extended holiday, to try to deal with Kerry's death, we will be looking for a new team member and getting a new inspector." Looking at Shannon, Stella, could tell that was a shock to her.

Seeing Shannon walk up to him "What do you know Josh, did you know about this?" Shaking his head "Sorry Shan, Lawson called me last night, to let me know."

Walking back to the locker room, he is hounded by Stella "that's not the truth is it, there something going on," "Don't know what you mean Stella, why make more of it than it is?" Josh replies walking away from her. From talking to Shannon last night, after Lawson broke up with her, there is more to it, but with Kerry dead, or is she, shaking her head, she will leave it, and hope that Lawson is happy and if he is with her, then she knew all along that those two belonged together, Sorry Shannon but they did.


	4. Chapter 4

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Driving back down the road that was once so familiar, looking around, nothing much had changed. Looking over she smiles at the person driving, happy to be finally coming back home. How she hopes that they are right, and that they are safe, it is not just them anymore. James going his own way, in a way Kerry is relieved that James has moved on, as much as she loved her son and would of done anything to protect him.

Pulling up at the TR base, Kerry opens the door looking around, she had really wondered if she would ever see this place again, a place she loved, the place she had fallen in love with Lawson, had seen team mates die, laughers and so much more. She wondered who was still here and if it was still going.

Seeing Kerry linger in the car, she nods at Lawson "I'll meet you in there" knowing she needed some time to gather herself together, Lawson walks inside. Also wondering who was left in TR, walking in and looking around, he hears his name.

Walking out of the locker room at the end of the day, Josh waits for the others. Was his eyes deceiving him, was that really Lawson, he never thought he would see his mate again. Striding up to him "Lawson" turning around he sees Josh. Wanting to know but not knowing where to start "You back for good, what about Kerry?" "Nodding "yes we are both of us" before he can say anymore, he hears and feels Stella coming flying towards him leaping into his arms "Had to see if it was really you"

Walking into the base, Kerry sees Stella flying into Lawson's arm, nothing much seems to have changed there yelling out "Oi, what are you doing with my husband?"

Seeing Stella turn around her mouth wide open speechless, was worth every minute. "Kerry, I knew it, I knew you weren't dead and that is why Lawson left" Shaking her head "Married and whose child are you carrying"

Laughing at Stella's reaction and her ability to regain her composure so quickly. Lawson answers her questions "Been married about a year now, and Leoney here is 9 months old" walking over to take her out of Kerry's arms. Then seeing Stella stare at Kerry's pregnant belly "didn't you two have television or anything to do where you were. Not one kid but two, you are a gluten for punishment"

Walking out of the locker room, with Christian, Shannon hears a commotion, wondering what it is all about, it doesn't take long, walking into the garage she looks up, not believing what she saw she blinks again, Lawson he's back, but he didn't even let her know that he was coming back. Walking closer she lets out a gasp, it can't be, closing her eyes and opening them again, it is, standing there is Kerry and next to her is Lawson holding a baby and looking at Kerry she is pregnant. Trying to stop the tears from forming in her eyes, she can't just walk past them.

Hearing a gasp, Lawson looks up and sees Shannon walk out with Christian, a moment he knew would come. He really needs some time alone to explain everything to her, he had felt so bad about the way he handled things with her, especially seeing the hurt and surprise in her eyes,

Looking around, Kerry wonders if Leon is still here, doesn't take long for her to find out.

Finishing for the day, he packs up walking out to join the others, he sees Kerry and Lawson standing there, running up to her, he hugs her "Ive missed you" Wrapping her arms around him "Meet Leoney" Looking at Kerry smiling at the name.

The question that she really wants to know "Who is the Inspector now, and Senior Sergeant?"

"Im now Senior Sergeant, Shannon is in charge of TR2, and Christian is nearly a Sergeant, and we got a Elliot back into TR" Josh replies then seeing the Inspector walk over "I think you know the Inspector?"

Turning around Kerry sees the new Inspector, Chris Finch "Hi Kerry?" Looking at him in surprise "You're in TR?" Nodding he pulls her aside "I knew how much this squad meant to you, and how hard it was to give it all up, so when you left, it hurt a lot, but I decided to do the TR training, to take over your role, to ensure it was running the way you wanted it to. I think we're all done a bloody good job at it." Nodding "You have, thank you" leaning over to kiss him on the cheek "I don't know how I can ever thank you for that, especially after the way I treated and left you high and dry after everything you had done for me." Looking into Kerry's eyes, the eyes of the woman he had loved so so much "Deep down I knew you were in love with Lawson, I just didn't think anything would of come with it. Its all in the past, ive moved on" then seeing the wedding ring on her finger "Congratulations also"

Smiling at him, she walks back to the group wrapping her arms around Lawson, glancing at Shannon she sees the scowl on her face. She doesn't blame her for it.

"Who wants to go to the pub" Josh calls out, looking at Lawson and Kerry "You both can come" Nodding, "Yeah, have a life of freedom again"

Walking to the pub Josh walks next to Lawson, who is holding Leoney, "going to tell me where you have been and whats been going on. Could of knocked me over when I got your message and note, that Kerry was alive and that you had left with her"

Smiling at his mate, he really did miss Josh "a long story, how did Shannon cope?"

"Took her a while, she wasn't the nicest person to be around, went back to her no sex thing and went out drinking a lot, don't think she guessed what had happened, she wondered a lot about things. Stella did though, but you know Stella. You did the right thing mate, you and Kerry look so happy" Josh replies

"We are, I am, was hard at first, having new identities, new lives no job in the police, but we had each other. Then Kerry fell pregnant"

Interrupting him "Thought Kerry didn't want any more kids and now she has one and another on the way?"

Laughing "she didn't but she seemed to change her mind. This pregnancy was an accident though. Now back in Melbourne again, for who knows how long, something she wanted to do, was see TR again, she missed it so much"

Smirking at Lawson's answer "accident, got bored hey, Stella was right, you need entertainment?"

Walking along with Leon to the pub, she had missed him, spent so much time with him over the years. Watching Lawson hold his child Leon turns to Kerry "thought you never wanted kids again or to go through it all again especially what happened with James"

Smiling at Lawson holding their child "I didn't, never thought I would, but Lawson always wanted kids, and he gave up everything to be with me. So I thought the least I could do was let him become a dad. It wasn't my fault the way James turned out, Lawson made me see that." Then pointing to her pregnant belly "this one though was an accident not planned at all" then laughing "one child I agreed to, now I end up with 2 and at my age. Lawson is a great dad and so hands on." Pulling Leon towards her, she quickly kisses the top of his head, .

Arriving at the pub, Lawson sees Shannon walk in, walking over to her he isn't surprised that she isn't that welcoming of him "Shan can we talk?" Nodding he continues. "Im really sorry Shan about the way I handled things, I should of done things a lot differently, I wished I could of told you the real reason but I couldn't, I was in a hurry. I treated you awfully and im truly sorry for that. You deserved a whole lot better than that."

Looking up into Lawsons eyes "Your right there you were pretty bad, I guessed you were in love with Kerry but never did anything about it. Thought once she was dead I didn't have to worry about loosing you to her. Hope you both are happy, just a lot to get used to, Kerry alive, you and her married and with kids" before walking away.

Looking around the table, Kerry had missed these people, her family in a way. Smiling at Lawson she knew he was happy too. She would love to go back to TR but she had Leoney to look after and the new bub, so would be a while now, but looking at how Lawson was, she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to go back.

Walking back to the table to join the others, he picks up his glass, drinking again with the TR squad, something they both have missed in the past 2 years. Question now, is what will happen now, did he want to go back to TR or not.


End file.
